Colorín colorado
by YukiMeh
Summary: El mejor lugar para encontrar pareja es cuando tomas una buena cerveza. ¡No espera! Es tropezándote con un bote de basura.


« _Según expertos en la materia, el amor puede ser encontrado mientras te tropiezas con un bote de basura por ir distraído mientras vas al trabajo, paseas a tu mascota, lees el periódico o hablas con alguien más. Hay varios testigos que han afirmado que les ha pasado y de inmediato sienten atracción por esa persona. Algunos lo han clasificado como el famoso amor a primera vista. ¿Será esta teoría cierta? ¿será que por ir leyendo este articulo poco peculiar encuentres a esa persona especial por tropezarte con un bote de basura?_ »

Bah, esto es lo que es basura pura, pensé de inmediato, rodé los ojos con fastidio al terminar de leer el artículo.

¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaría que esa cosa era cierta? ¡Por favor! ¿Qué nadie pensaba en las posibilidades de que la persona con la chocaras no fuese de tus gustos? Es decir, o era del sexo opuesto o algo así. El articulo ese tenía tantas inconsistencias que en realidad no sabía si reír o ponerme de mal humor por las cosas que se le ocurrían a la gente. ¿Es que acaso no podían hacer artículos más interesantes y con una completa veracidad?

—Tsss, esto de verdad es un… ¡ay! —dije con dolor después de salir disparado luego de toparme con alguien… o era…

—¡Mi ropa ha quedado del asco! —exclamo una voz chillona delante de mí. Yo fruncí el ceño por lo desagradable que sonó.

Tan pronto como pude alce mi vista y entonces me encontré con…

—¡Otra vez tú! —grite con sorpresa mientras me levantaba del suelo rápidamente y me sostenía un poco de ese bote de basura.

—Ay no puede ser —me respondió ella con la misma sorpresa plasmada en su rostro. Después cambio su expresión por una odiosa, esa con la que la había visto la primera vez, y por la cual me había caído tan mal.

Sus ojos verdes me recorrieron con desprecio, y yo hice lo mismo. Incluso al estar de pie me sentía algo más triunfante, ya que ella seguía en el piso con café embarrado en su falda color rosado -muy fea, por cierto-, que de inocente no le daba aires.

Pero esperen… este soy yo en un futuro no muy lejano. Así que paremos esta escena retorcida y cliché sacada de la basura -literalmente-, y volvamos al presente.

—¡Por dios! Deberías conseguir una cita, de verdad que sí, estás medio insoportable —aconsejo de forma para nada agraciada, Eriol, yo sólo rodé los ojos de mala forma, estaba harto de ese tema.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi humor, Eriol —respondí.

—Si tuvieses novia, no sé, la estuvieras llamando para invitarla a salir o…

—No me hables de eso, recuerdo a mi ex y me da asco ¿sabes? —le interrumpí para que no siguiera con el tema y me dejara en paz.

—Ay bueno, pues también tienes la opción de recurrir al otro bando, digo ¿no lo has pensado? —me dijo de pronto, como si esa fuese en verdad una gran opción. Su sonrisa socarrona me enfurecía más, de verdad que era un idiota.

—¡Largo de aquí idiota! —le grite con la máxima exasperación que tenía acumulada en mi sistema. Él soltó una risilla para joderme la vida, como siempre, y se marcho a paso lento, sabía lo que pensaba, que lo iba a detener, pues no, estaba demasiado equivocado.

Me pase las manos por la cara luego de que me quedase solo.

El amor no era lo mío, probablemente me quedaría solo de por vida, y en serio, no bromeo con esto, tampoco me siento tan depresivo, digo, desde que tengo dieciséis afronte esta situación que ya no es terrible si lo vemos de esta forma.

Es decir, ¿Quién quería pasar toda su vida con una mujer más superficial que las operaciones de las actrices de telenovelas? Todas a mi criterio seguían siendo igual, y no, no era machista o cosas así, es que si yo les contara que había conocido mujeres que pensaban que un collar de diamantes era más importante que comer saludablemente entonces se darían cuenta de que no bromeo, y que estoy condenado a encontrarme más mujeres así el resto de mi vida.

 _"—¡Cariño! Vamos, son solo 1000 dólares ¿Por qué eres tan tacaño conmigo? —dijo aquella mujer que tan solo llevaba conmigo al menos dos meses de su vida, y que ya me estaba haciendo un puchero de los grades, bah, ni que fuese alguna niña o así._

 _—No trabajo como poseso para comprarte un té que cueste esa cantidad de dinero, Mina —le conteste con tono cansino mientras rodaba los ojos y seguía revisando mi celular._

 _—¡Ayer tampoco quisiste llevarme a cenar a ese restaurante famoso! ¿Qué te sucede Shaoran? ¿ya no me quieres? —chantajeo. Yo chasqueé la lengua._

 _—El querer no radica en sólo conceder al ser querido cosas materiales ¿sabías? Además, no trabajo tanto a la semana para gastar todo mi sueldo en esas cosas —dije sin voltearle a ver, no valía mucho la pena hacerle caso, es decir, es un segundo se le pasaría._

 _—¡Ya no puedo más contigo Shaoran! Eres tan frio conmigo, por dios, buscare a otro hombre con más amor —grito de pronto arrojándome un cojín del sofá como toda dramática que era. Yo respiré profundamente, y no dije absolutamente nada._

 _¿Esta mujer pensaba que no tenia amor que dar? Dios mío, estoy… jodido."_

Bueno, me extendí mucho. Sólo quería que vieran un poco de lo que pase, y no, no es que me haga una victima que sólo busca atención, es que esa era la situación real. Había conocido más mujeres así de lo que hubiese querido.

La última había sido la peor, estoy seguro de que, si no me hubiese defendido de ella sin tocarla, me hubiese arrancado el pelo con aquella aspiradora que traía en la mano.

Porque señores y señoras, yo me buscaba mujeres locas por todos lados, y en verdad estaba harto, no quería más.

No entendía cómo es que me llegaban a gustar ese tipo de mujeres raras que iban por la vida tratando de que el hombre les comprara todo lo que querían sin ellas mover un solo dedo. Eso era injusto, nosotros no estábamos para eso.

Mi base del amor se trataba en que ambos nos ayudásemos en situaciones malas, con mucho cariño y respeto, pero, sobre todo, empatía, comprender al ser querido que estaba a tu lado era mágico, y para mi eso era la base perfecta para saber que habías escogido a la persona ideal.

Lo material quedaba muy de lado cuando había amor verdadero de por medio, y es por eso, que ambos se iban a esforzar por salir adelante poco a poco, y llegar al éxito, pero juntos.

Pero bueno… esto era la vida real, y no podía soñar con que todo eso pasase de una u otra forma.

Ingrese a la lavandería entonces aun con esos pensamientos flotando en mi cabeza.

Mi vida no era del todo fácil, es decir, con todo eso de las facturas de cada mes, y luego con mi trabajo, estrés, una vida amorosa ¿Qué ser adulto iba a ser fácil? ¡Ja! Sí Shaoran, en tus sueños.

Bien, retomando la situación, me puse a sacar la ropa que traía en una bolsa que llamaba mucho la atención. Cuando la puse en un cesto también saqué un jabón especial para ropa de color, la cual la hacia estimularse más y no hacerla desgastar más.

Total, cuando pagué para que la lavadora funcionara, fui de inmediato, seguido de la chica esa que me había atendido.

—¿Necesita algún jabón, suavizante o algo así? —me pregunto de forma aburrida y desinteresada, lo que me hizo sentir algo de -¿asco? No, algo así, espero me entiendan-, por ella.

—No, así esta perfecto —respondí de la misma forma, ella al fin me dejo solo, y yo pude lavar mi ropa en paz.

Pasemos entonces todo esto en cámara rápida, pongamos aquí un sonido de efecto medio especial, y toquemos suavemente la pantalla nuevamente y… ¡pausa!

—¡Ay dios mío no sabía que el jabón explotaría de esta manera!

—¡Pero igual abriste la lavadora antes de tiempo!

—Pensé que ya podía hacerlo, ¡ay ayuda, ayuda, ayuda!

Y sí, es lo que están imaginándose. ¿O no? Bueno, el caso es que la chica de la lavandería inteligentemente había puesto demasiado jabón a mi ropa ¿la razón? Bueno, yo había ido felizmente al baño, y ella estúpidamente se entrometió en mi camino, ¿el resultado? Espuma, mucha espuma por todo el piso del maldito local.

—Serás torpe, deja de gritar ayuda y recoge todo esto —le grite para que se callara y dejara de hacer tanto escándalo.

—¿Recoger yo? Por favor… —tras decir eso, la mire fulminante. Ella rodo los ojos, esos ojos verdes raros que tenía, y se dispuso a hacer lo dicho.

Yo la ayude, por supuesto. Grave error, olvide colocar que el piso estaba mojado.

¿Resultado? Daños psicológicos y físicos a una viejecilla muy suertuda que pasaba por ahí casualmente.

¡La que me lleva!

—¡Disculpe por todo el trato! Le aseguro que ella…

—No me diga nada más, en verdad sólo deseo olvidar todo y ya —interrumpí a la gerente mientras recogía mi ropa regada en el piso, y me disponía a salir humillado y derrotado por la vida.

—Lo siento, castaño, en verdad que sí —me dijo ella mientras salía por la puerta con la mirada gacha.

—Mi nombre es Shaoran, no castaño —espete mientras seguía con mi caminata, tratando de ignorarla.

—Y el mío es…

Bien, hasta aquí vamos bien, porque dos días después estoy aquí, en el bote de basura, sorprendido y con la odiosa tipa de ojos verdes que les he mencionado. Es toda una gran e interesante historia, pero muy cliché ¿no? Es decir, ustedes intuyen muchas cosas a través de lo que les he contado, entonces, transportémonos al presente o el "futuro" para que sepan lo que realmente pasara en mi vida, porque oh diablos, yo también quiero saber qué jugarreta me espera esta vez. Wiii.

—Vaya, castaño, ahora sí has parado para responderme ¿eh? —hablo ella mientras finalmente se levantaba humillada del piso. Yo ya no sabía si reír o verterle el demás café que traía en el vaso por odiosa.

—Ya te dije que me llamo Shaoran —repetí, mientras sacudía mis ropas.

—¿Ah sí? Y… ¿tú recuerdas mi nombre? —pregunto con interés mientras se acercaba a mí.

Captar de nuevo sus ojos verdes me hizo darme cuenta de que, aunque fuese mi color favorito, ahora lo comenzaba a odiar por el simple hecho de que ella lo portaba.

—Sí —dije.

—Dilo

—¿Para qué?

—Dilo

—No

—Castaño

—Soy Shaoran

—Castaño

—Haruka, ya cállate por favor, te lo suplico —dije al final, para que dejara de molestar. Y lo hizo, la muy maldita sonrió triunfante.

—Perfecto Shaoran, espero volver a verte, para que me cuentes cuánto le has pagado a la viejita por hacerla caer al piso —me recordó burlonamente, y luego de eso, corrió en mi dirección opuesta que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de agarrar su café y embarrárselo en el pelo.

¿Saben que era lo bueno de todo esto? Que ya había salido del trabajo, y que al final, me vería con Eriol para tomar un poco de cerveza.

—¿Y entonces te cruzaste con la loca esa? —me pregunto luego de un trago. Yo asentí mientras me deshacía el nudo de la corbata.

—Sí, pero no paso nada del otro mundo —sí, eso sin mencionar que me caí justo después de leer el periódico donde venia ese artículo fumado.

—Ya veo —respondió él, con simpleza.

—¿Sabes? Esto del amor con chicas no es lo mío —dije mientras estampaba mi cabeza con la mesa donde estábamos nosotros.

—¿Y entonces qué planeas? —pregunto.

—Y… ¿si lo intentamos nosotros, Eriol…?

Y… ¿colorín colorado?

* * *

 **JAJAJA, juro que me he reído tanto mientras planificaba toda esta historia, de verdad que sí. Bueno, espero que les haya divertido y gustado mucho como a mí, ¡gracias por leer! es un bello honor para mi. Saludos y besos,**

 **—YukiMeh—**


End file.
